Chapter 6
The Conclusion is the 6th chapter in Liar Game. Characters in Order of Appearance Synopsis Fujisawa screams in excitement that the 5pm deadline has arrived. The doorbell rings and Fujisawa opens the door to a bearded man wearing sunglasses, a hat and a coat. The man claims to be a representative for the LGT Office. Fujisawa leads him to the safe and opens it for him, revealing the full 200 million yen. The LGT Office representative begins to slowly count the money, assuring Fujisawa that once the money is verified, he will receive his 100 million yen prize money. Fujisawa cheers as Nao, onlooking, cries. Fujisawa begins to ponder about how to spend his money, thinking about how he can get his debt collectors to kneel down before him, or to spend 10 million yen as if it were nothing at a cabaret club. He is interrupted by a doorbell ring, and goes to answer the door. Three men in suits, sunglasses and facemasks, who claim to be from the LGT Office, announce that the game is now over and that they will not collect the money for verification. Fujisawa tells them that one of their representatives is already counting the money, but the three men say that that is odd, as they are the only ones sent by the LGT Office. As they walk into the living room, the man counting the money takes off his hat and glasses, revealing himself to be Akiyama in disguise. Akiyama gives the full 200 million yen to Nao before telling Fujisawa that he has lost. Fujisawa, in a fit of rage, claims that his win is invalid because time is up. He then blames the LGT Office representatives, telling them that he would have won if they were on time. They respond to him by telling him that they are on time, arriving exactly at 6pm. Fujisawa calls them imbeciles, showing his card that said the deadline was 5pm. As he does this, Akiyama laughs, telling him that the card he was holding was a forgery and that the real card, which said that the deadline was 6pm, was stolen from him by Akiyama. Akiyama explains that he was able to do this as Fujisawa was holed up in his house for long periods of time, rarely leaving his house and therefore not being able to keep up with the progress results sent from the LGT Office. Akiyama again repeats that Fujisawa has lost, and Fujisawa cries in madness. The LGT representatives verify the money within seconds and give Nao her 100 million yen prize money. Nao and Akiyama split the prize money and leave, and Nao asks why she wasn't informed about Akiyama's tricks beforehand, to which he tells her that her cries of desperation moments before 5pm would not have been realistic if he did. Akiyama, predicting that Fujisawa's future would be pitch black, causes Nao to run back and give him half of the prize money. However, she asks that he promises her that he will never say that humans can't be trusted ever again. Fujisawa sheds tears in gratefulness, making the promise. As Nao walks away, Akiyama arrives and gives her his half of the prize money, saying that he agreed to split Nao's winnings in half, and that if Nao receives zero yen, so should he. Nao gives this half to Fujisawa as well, and Fujisawa responds by kneeling and lowering his head, without raising it even once. Nao and Akiyama set off, and Nao says that she must repay Akiyama somehow as he spent a month helping her but received nothing in the end. As she runs to her apartment she receives an invitation to the second round, remembering that the entire ordeal was only the first round of the Liar Game Tournament. Trivia * The artwork used as the cover for this chapter is also used as a colour page for volume 2 of the series